Yes, the Drama is Normal
by Kolorful Kyandii
Summary: Hogwarts has a reckoning coming in the modern age. After the D.A. was discovered, a whole other Secret Society was created - only they accidentally pissed off some people they shouldn't on one of their outings, and now more weirdos are attacking the school, so the students that need protecting the most are put into protective custody - with vampires? (Modern AUish, HP/DM & others)
1. Before the Beginning

-:-:-:-

It was night; the stars shined distantly overhead, dark shades coloring the landscape far below. Harry watched out the astronomy tower as a gentle cold wind swept past, making the grass and treetops shimmer as the shadows danced. Turning, he walked back into the classroom to get his outer robe from the back of his chair, holding off a small shiver.

The large arching windows helped little to warm the room, especially with the windows themselves thrown open, the class illuminated only by moonlight where they for the most part huddled near one side of the classroom for warmth – this day each week, for this one class, the Gryffindors and Slytherins called truce and stood together against the Winter skies for warmth.

Harry joined the small crowd around the telescopes, where they all waited with patience due to exhaustion for their turn to look through the scopes at the stars, recording their observations for the assignment. Instantly warmer just by proximity, Harry relaxed, leaning on Hermione's shoulder.

For some time they all watched the sky in silence, punctuated by a yawn here and there; Goyle of Slytherin and Dean of Gryffindor backed off of the two respective scopes they had been gazing through, replaced quietly by Pansy of Slytherin and Fay of Gryffindor.

"Space; the final frontier." Dean whispered into the quiet.

Harry and Hermione giggled; then glanced at one Slytherin girl in surprise as she made an odd amused sound, like she was choking trying not to laugh. All three muggle-raised Gryffindors stared for a moment, then smiled. She met their gaze levelly.

"These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise." She whispered back, drawing a few glances from her housemates.

"Its five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations..." Hermione responded, eyes distant as she remembered her childhood when her father would make her sit through entire marathons of the old TV show with him.

"To boldly go where no man has gone before." Harry ended.

The girl gave them a look, managing to remain completely serious. "Resistance is futile; we must live long and prosper."

"Um, what are you guys talking about?" Draco finally cut in. Both parties looked up to see both houses staring at them.

"In four hours the ship blows up."

"… Ship?"

"I see. Then, you are authorized to use all measures available to destroy the Enterprise." Harry replied in kind.

"So much for the little training cruise."

"I like to believe that there are always possibilities."

"Logic is the beginning of wisdom, not the end."

The door opened, interrupting whatever Harry was going to say in response. The professor looked on, absolutely still, at the gathering of Gryffindor and Slytherin; the two groups standing quite close, surrounding the four in the center and looking on as if they didn't really understand what was happening between the four.

"Course heading, Captain?" Hermione questioned.

"…Second star to the right — and straight on 'til morning." Harry replied firmly.

"Warp speed!" Dean finished, and then both the three involved Gryffindors and the Slytherin girl wheeled around and walked away from each other, the girl heading for the telescopes and the three Gryffindor, followed by their curious housemates, headed for the door to the tower, passing by the teacher, who simply stared after them.

For a while more there was silence again, but for the tap of multiple feet going down stairs echoing off the stone walls.

"… Do you realize we just had an entire conversation in Star Trek quotes?" Hermione said at last, bemused.

The three Gryffindors laughed together.

"So what's so funny? What was all that about with the _Slytherin_ girl?" Ron questioned, pronouncing the other house's name with distaste.

Hermione sighed in annoyance. "… Does anyone remember where we parked?"

Harry and Dean cracked up.

Inside the tower, the Malfoy heir and his housemates couldn't remember being quite this confused in a very long time.

-:-:-:-


	2. How Draco Got Dragged Into It

-:-:-:-

Draco was satisfied with his life. Not happy, perhaps – but at least content.

Then one year, one of the first years brought a kazoo to school.

And the entire world changed, because apparently kazoos are inspirational.

-:-:-:-

When the Hogwarts Student Choir ran out of instruments, it was the Muggleborn students who offered a solution – most Magical instruments were complicated and took a lot of experience to play, but they needed something fast.

And thus, the randomest assortment of new music had slammed into Hogwarts like a wave.

The Muggleborn student whom has suggested her musical things back home had given a masterful performance of Kazoo Man in the midst of their latest performance, showing just how versatile the smallest of Muggle things could be.

And somehow, here they were, watching what the Muggleborn students had insisted were 'educational' movies, in Hogwarts' very first integration of Muggle culture and Wizard – movie night. And it appeared the first attempt was a success.

Breakfast Club seemed to have made an unimaginable impact on the Wizard-born psyche.

Harry grinned around at the room, noticing the Slytherin girl Pansy as well as several Hufflepuffs absolutely bawling their eyes out while a few others laughed hysterically.

"Success!" Goldstein chirped, striking a victory pose.

Harry was drawn to the crying Slytherin girl, whom was sitting beside Draco; her fellow Slytherin was making no move to comfort her, staring blankly at the screen as if stunned. Slowly people began drifting from the hall, either zoned out or talking seriously with their close friends.

"We really could make things better around here with this, couldn't we? Just like- just like- h-h-home." Hermione murmured, voice breaking when she mentioned the outside world. "We could bring back the- the dancing and fun… we could even show them documentaries! Like about global warming and the stars – and maybe because of it, the Magic world could find some way to _help_..."

"Don't be stupid Granger. Muggles made their mess; if we cleaned it up for them, they'd just do the same dumb shit again." The icy voice cut into their conversation, making both startle.

Harry blinked at Draco approaching, glancing behind him at the hallway which he knew to lead to the Slytherin dorms. " _… You're just some racist who can't tie his laces, your point of view is mid-e-val…_ " Harry sang under his breath for Hermione to hear, who giggled.

Draco stalled. "Did- … did you just _sing_ your retort to me?" He questioned in total disbelief.

"Yes." Harry answered calmly. "Does it annoy you?"

"There is something wrong with you, you realize. Very wrong."

Harry laughed, and decided to simply continue, this time singing as loud as he could, " _DO YOU GET, DO YOU GET A LITTLE KICK OUT OF BEING SMALL MINDED?_ "

"Shut up." Draco rolled his eyes, sighing. "You really are an idiot."

Draco turned and walked away, heading back towards the Hall since Harry and Hermione were blocking the way to the Slytherin dorms. Harry instantly followed after him, staying just far enough back that if the blonde were to spin around and try to hex him Harry would be able to dodge. " _You want to be like your father, it's approval your after, well that's not how you find it-_ "

The Slytherin rounded on him in an instant, wand out and ready, silver eyes snapping like a cold fire.

"See?" Harry explained, tone light. "The Muggles even made you a theme song! You really ought to appreciate them more-"

Harry yelped, running away back down the hall laughing uncontrollably and darted behind a suit of armor to get out of the way of the entire barrage of spells aimed his way.

"DIE, POTTER!"

-:-:-:-

After that, Harry started serenading Draco every single time they were in the same room if Draco so much as looked at them, so long as the teacher was not in the classroom that was.

"You really ought to not tease him so much." Hermione muttered to him during Transfiguration nearly a week later, Friday at noon, when she noticed Harry glance at Draco contemplatively, obviously trying to choose what song he would use next. "He's going to retaliate again you know. The whole thing yesterday with the jello didn't exactly work, so he'll do something more extreme if you don't stop."

"But then life would be so boring." Harry muttered to himself, sulking slightly. Hermione gave him a strange look.

"You know, you worry me. You enjoy tormenting him way too much for comfort at times."

"Hmm." Harry responded idly, carefully starting to tear each rose petal in half as the Transfiguration book directed – something about the material needing to be spaced out to seal across the surface correctly on what they aimed to Transfigure.

"Really! I mean, you're the strongest wizard in our year; you fought The Dark Lord, cheated death multiple different times at this point, and killed a basilisk! It kinda scares people when you get serious about getting back at someone."

"Hmm… not to worry, I think Malfoy's proved he can handle it..." Harry responded, only half paying attention. "Besides, you're way scarier than me."

"… _Me_?"

She sounded so shocked that Harry put down what he had completed of the petals and looked up at her from the book with a slight frown. "Huh? Yeah. I mean, sure, I can do the Patronus and took on Voldemort, but you punched Draco Malfoy in the _face_."

Hermione, as well as several other Gryffindor whom overheard, burst out laughing.

Draco, in the front row, spun and threw the jar of dried rose petals right directly at them, teeth clenched and looking seriously pissed off. Harry dodged easily, ducking as the jar flew overhead and then all the way down the classroom to shatter on the wall.

Harry took a deep breath. " _… AND I THREW IT ON THE GROOOOUND_!" He howled. " _WHAT YOU THINK I'M STUUUPIIIIID_!"

With a cry of frustration and rage, Draco shoved away from his table and ran straight for the other boy, launching himself with hand raised. Harry in turn did the same, darting into the aisle and racing down it towards the other side of the room, still singing. " _I AINT GONNA BE PART OF THE SYSTEMMM. DUUUH_!"

Draco shrieked in rage, lunging. "Enough damn it, you prat!"

Harry stumbled as Draco managed to catch hold of his robes, dragging him backwards. Harry twisted to shove at him, but at the awkward angle Draco easily regained his balance, keeping his hold on Harry determinedly.

"What in the world-"

Both boys looked up with wide eyes at McGonagall as she entered the classroom, the extra parchment she had gone to get from her office in her hands.

McGonagall frowned. "Malfoy. Potter. Detention, tonight, six o'clock."

"Wha- but he was!"

"I don't care what he was doing, seeing as you seem unharmed, yet he seems to have been running away when you attacked him."

Malfoy flushed with anger. "My father will-"

"Daddy's boy." Harry hissed, so low it was barely even sound on the air.

Draco's head whipped back around to meet his gaze in challenge. " _You-_ "

"Enough!" McGonagall's voice whipped sharply. "Both of you, in the hall, _now_."

Draco finally let go of Harry's collar, both of them guiltily padding back to their desks and picking up their bags, doing the walk of shame with all eyes on them towards the door. Murmuring began behind them before they even closed it.

McGonagall was all green robes and intimidating glare blazing down at them, the firelight from the torches lining the hall flickering eerily over her face. "Explain." She demanded.

"He was-"

"It was kinda my fault." Harry admitted, the words sour on his tongue. "I'd been teasing him all week about something."

Draco and McGonagall both stared, surprised by the open admission.

"What were you teasing him about?"

"I was singing to him all the time because it annoyed him."

"… Singing?"

"Yes. I didn't think it was annoying him enough to actually go after me though!" Harry admitted, not being able to help the wide amused grin that crossed his face.

McGonagall sighed, seeming less severe now. "I see. Potter, I understand you're angry at Malfoy because of the Inquisitorial Squad earlier this year; but taking that out on him is not the way to deal with it. And Malfoy – I expected more from you than attacking a classmate just because he was singing to you."

Draco flushed again. "Right."

"I'll expect to see you both at my office right after your last class ends."

"Ma'am, this _is_ our last class. Half day for Winter Solstice." Harry reminded.

"… Ah yes. Then simply stay after today."

The school bell rang and the doors burst open. Both students stared morosely after their classmates as they escaped down the hall, calling good luck and waving to the two.

"… Well then."

McGonagall gave a wry smile. "At least I don't have to deduct points for you being late to detention."

-:-:-:-

The afternoon sun was just touching the very tops of the tall pines on the edge of the Forbidden Forest; wind occasionally rustled them and sent showers of pine needles drifting down like fall leaves.

Harry and Draco stared pensively at the hollow in the base of the tree; the last thing they had expected was for McGonagall to send them hunting for potions ingredients to help out Snape. The entrance to the Polizard nest was tiny, no more than a circle a hands-width across; yet strangely, it somehow loomed darkly in menace.

"So… what now?" Harry asked. "How do we get them out?"

Draco shrugged. "Smoke them out?"

Harry pointed his wand, murmuring a spell which sent smoke swirling down into the hole…

They had to run for three minutes straight to get away, trees whipping past and sliding on pine needles. After they began to ease off when they reached where the trees began to become more dense. By then both boys were completely shot for stamina, and at last the dark green creatures stopped and turned back towards their nest.

"I-" Harry gasped, leaning over to brace himself against his knees, "Am never… _ever_ taking… suggestions from y-.. you again!"

Draco didn't deign to answer, leaning against a tree panting.

They both stumbled a bit as they turned back towards the way they had come, their legs tired. Seconds passed in silence but for both of them sucking in air, and their footsteps echoing off the trees. Eventually they got their breath back.

"So what's _your_ bright idea?" Draco growled, the effect ruined by the fact he could still only just breathe correctly.

"I dunno… ask them nicely?"

There was a moment where Draco looked at Harry like he was crazy.

"What! It seems to work with a lot of other magic stuff."

Draco shrugged. "Whatever Potter. I suppose it's at least worth a try..."

They lapsed into silence, the forest unnaturally still and quiet, as usual. There weren't even birds chirping at this time of day, only the rhythmic beats of their feet on the ground; one-two, three-four… and repeat.

Harry idly began humming a song that the tempo reminded him of, a bit more slowly than it was really supposed to be.

"Stop that!" Draco suddenly snapped, and Harry yelped, surprised, eyes wide as his pace stalled for a moment, to Draco's apparent confusion.

Then Harry got it. "Oh no I wasn't trying to bait you, I was just humming. Guess I just got back in the habit again over this past week."

"Again?" Draco queried, a light murmur that he apparently didn't mean to voice.

Harry hesitated, then decided the information was pretty harmless – was was Draco going to do with it after all, try to lure him to his death by playing imagine dragons and have him walk off a cliff following it?

… it would actually be pretty funny to see him try that, come to think of it.

"Yes, again – I, as you actually know, never really had a family, so all I had was things. They didn't school me much so reading was kinda difficult, which outed books back then. So music was all I had – records and CDs that is. I sang a lot, but when I got here I was really wary and self-conscious so I didn't sing in public anymore and just dropped the habit. I'm used to it now though so I guess singing over the last few days all the time just brought it back… makes me miss my music stuff I had though..."

The Slytherin gave him an incredibly strange look for actually explaining the entire deal.

"So- I meant, that's why it really was just habit. We're in detention as it is, I wouldn't start something and risk _extra assignments_." Harry concluded, with a small shiver.

He said it with such horror that Harry could swear he caught the corner of Draco's mouth twitch into a smile, but it was gone just as quickly.

"I see. It's fine then. I like music. My mother taught me piano so we could avoid my Father together."

"… That is _adorable_ -"

"Shut up."

Harry found himself laughing, which surprised him given current company. It was weird, but – okay. It was okay. So he continued, singing rather than humming, tapping out the beat with his steps.

"What are you doing?"

Harry paused, spinning on one foot to face him for a moment. "Dancing." He said, then completed the turn and resumed.

"You call that weird tapping _dancing_?"

"Let me guess – you were only taught classical ballroom shtick. Haven't you ever just let the music move you?"

"No, I don't believe so."

"Then I'll show you!"

"How?"

Harry was momentarily stumped. "Uh – I dunno."

Draco shook his head, looking vaguely amused.

"Ah! I know. There's a spell we use out at the lake – it can play music, even Muggle music, but it can't do voices so we only use it to sing to. It's banned inside the walls. You wouldn't like most of the really modern stuff anyway, so I suppose Irish is a good go-between." Harry explained, taking out his wand, and twirled it in a circle while murmuring the incantation.

A shower of sparks drifted into the air, retaining the circle form and glowing a bright golden. "Titanic Set?" Harry decided, tilting his head uncertainly as if the little gold loop would answer.

"I… don't know the steps." Draco admitted uneasily.

Harry laughed. "You're not supposed to! You just go with it, thinking isn't really involved – it should be instinct, really. Here, grab my wrists." He said, putting forward both hands palm-up.

Looking completely taken aback, Harry was a bit surprised when Draco actually did so – most likely, he had managed to appeal to Draco's sense of curiosity – but he was actually going through with this. The realization was odd – Harry wondered just how it had ended up that he was here in the middle of the Forbidden Forest teaching Draco Malfoy to dance.

And then the music started, drums and whistling and very irish dance; Titanic Set had been perfect, he was right. He's always loved this song the most from the soundtrack he'd managed to lay his hands on.

Harry instantly jerked to the right, spinning both of them around like a record on a pivot, nearly tripping. He laughed when he actually did, drawing a cautious look from the other. Switching gears, Harry let go and hooked one arm around Draco's, swinging them both around several more times, then let go and switched directions. Draco seemed to be kind of getting it now, and the volume of the music increased. Harry yelped when Draco actually kind of twirled him in a more classical dance move, but then grinned and did the same to him. Draco gave him a glare, and Harry laughed because he just couldn't take it seriously right now.

The second part of the song began, and Harry grinned widely and let go, tapping along, then paused and motioned to Draco, who with great hesitance, copied him, jumping a bit more. Harry grabbed his wrists again, trotting them around and whipping in circles when they needed to avoid a tree or the like.

The song ended and Harry smiled again at the _almost_ disappointed glance Draco threw the dissipating golden loop.

"It's fun huh!"

Draco looked away, glaring at a tree. "It's- well enough for a… Muggle activity."

Which meant he thought it was a little awesome. Harry snickered, returning to their path wandering back towards the Polizard den. He murmured the spell again, sending another golden loop into the air, but couldn't quite decide what to play. The forest was too quiet alone… "Umm… This Moment." Harry commanded at last, and the golden loop shone bright, singing along to the lower volume as they went. Draco gave him a strange look again, disconcerted by the more modern style of music.

" _Only difference is I own it, Now let's stop time, And enjoy this moment_..."

He paused, listening to the background music as he waited for the part he was capable of singing to start again.

"… Why'd you stop?"

"Ah, this it the girl's part – it's too high for me to sing. Lots of modern songs like this have several artists involved, giving lots of parts to sing." Harry explained.

"Hm. Muggle music is strange."

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, it kind of is. But it's fun – and that's what really matters about it. Another thing artists do, is try to send messages with their songs, just like in movies – since so many people listen, you know?… Ah, my part is coming back." He said idly, more to be filling the silence than for any reason. " _I see the future, But live for the moment, makes sense don't it_ -"

"Potter?"

Harry glanced at him in query, still humming along, and tilted his head.

"Potter!"

"Yeah?"

"Look dammit!" Draco pointed behind them.

Harry turned, and went pale – a dozen pairs of bright yellow, slitted eyes stared menacingly at them, as if waiting, following them.

"Okay that's freaky."

One of the Polizards chirped.

"Go." Harry said calmly. "Back away slowly and go get some of the material from the nest. I'll keep them here. Go."

Slowly, Draco started taking steps away, not taking his eyes off the little creatures.

Another of them chirped, and Harry bit his lip before attempting to imitate the call. Two of them chirped back at him again. Harry eased sideways, off into the forest, chirping at them again. A few shuffled forward, closer to him, and the Boy-Who-Lived swallowed harshly. Again a few of them chirped, almost expectantly. "Eh-"

A few of them glanced warily over towards Draco, still backing away slowly, almost out of sight behind the trees now, walking a bit faster now.

" _I-I've lost a lot, and learned a lot, But I'm still undefeated_..." Harry awkwardly continued to sing, hoping to draw back their curiosity, extremely off key with nerves. Several of them hopped forward, converging at his feet, showing flashes of gleaming white incisor teeth. Harry clenched his hands into fists.

From further between the trees, there was a victorious shout, and Harry instantly took off, the little flock shrieking, and once again chasing him through the trees. The world was a blur of green and brown and grey around him as he sped through the brush, dodging trees and broken branches.

Ahead of him, the sparser edge of the forest came into view, Draco holding a crystalized material in his hand, waving it in the air to let Harry know of their victory. "RUN AWAY!" Harry screamed. Draco paled as the small herd came swerved around the large tree, right on his tail, but it was too late; unable to turn to either side because of the trees, the only course was straight ahead, and Harry crashed right into him, sending both boys sprawling, and with one last bit of momentum, tumbling right down the hill leading up to the forest.

The world titled sideways, upside-down, upright, then sideways again; flashes of orange sky mixed with shadowed grass and trees, the stone of the castle, and the light reflecting off the lake. When it stopped spinning at last, Harry blinked at the blurry ground, long grasses surrounding him, and looked up and around; they had both rolled to the base of the hill, near the lake. In front of him, Draco was a few feet in front of him on his back, blinking at him as if trying to understand what was happening, same as he was.

For a moment, they stared at each other – and then Harry couldn't help a tiny snort at the image of Draco floundering around like a turtle stuck upturned on its shell, and they burst out laughing. Still dazed, Harry sat up, crossing his legs as he waited for the world to stop spinning, Draco simply staying still, practically spread-eagled and looking rather comfortable.

"Did they follow us down?"

Harry looked behind them, at the forest; it looked as empty as ever. "Nah. Think they stopped at the edge then went back."

"Got the crystal." Draco evidenced triumphantly, opening his hand to show the gleaming blue material.

"All that for a shiny thing. Well. I can see the headlines; Boy-Who-Lived and Malfoy Heir chased down and killed by pack of rabid magic lizards!"

Both of them broke into laughter again.

"Today is so strange."

"Agreed." Harry nodded, sarcastically solemn. Carefully, he took his wand from his pocket, relieved it was unbroken and still there. That was one nice thing about wizard robes; nice deep pockets, designed for being able to shove your wand in. After casting an Accio to retrieve his glasses, Harry hefted himself to his feet, offering a hand to Draco, which he brushed away, stranding on his own. Not that Harry had expected anything else.

Feeling quite accomplished, they turned to make their way back along the edge of the lake to the school.

"… You know what else is strange?" Draco suddenly said thoughtfully.

"You." Harry immediately answered. "Me?" Probably more accurate to what he was asking.

"Actually, I was going to say, we're not supposed to be on the shore like this because of the giant squid. I just think people don't really realize that enough."

"I've wondered about that! I mean, it's not even a magic beast squid, just a _normal squid_ but it's giant, it even tipped over that boat first year, remember? And yet everyone's just kinda... cool about it."

"How did it even _get_ there anyway."

"Hell if I know."

"The Granger girl never randomly volunteered that information?"

"No, she even researched it once and couldn't find nary a thing. It's quite random."

"If even the Library doesn't have anything on it, then it was probably student mischief somehow."

"Why do you think?"

"Because no one knows how that yardstick taped to the top of the Gryffindor tower got there either."

"We have a yardstick taped to our tower?"

"You didn't know? Yes, it's only with that addition that you Gryffindor can claim to be higher in the air than the Astronomy tower."

"Huh. Cool. I knew about the Wireless Investigative Secret Society, their base is on the roof and well, since it's right over my head… but I didn't know there was yardstick up there… just how much stuff fits on our roof anyway."

"You have a Secret Society on your roof?"

"Two actually."

-:-:-:-


	3. Fated and Chance Encounters

-:-:-:-

Harry was exhausted at breakfast; despite the strangely fun evening in detention, his sleep had been disturbed, alternating flashes of the past or present and fantasy; the flashes were always bad, leaving a sick feeling in his stomach when he woke, then he would drift off into a short-lived fantasy were he felt comfortable and protected, with someone holding him and gentle touches that reminded him humans were _warm_. Thus, by the time he awoke, Harry had a severe mood hangover.

The twins burst into the hall with Hermione caught between them, running screaming from a very confused Seamus Finnegan.

"What's happening?" Ron asked as they neared, and the tree slowed long enough to answer.

"He's after me lucky charms!" Hermione supplied, and then they both put on a burst of speed, swinging around to the other side of the table and darting all the way back down the hall and out the door again, Seamus trailing behind yelling something about not being affiliated in any way with Draco's Hug a Muggle campaign and to stop running.

Harry blinked, staring after them not quite able to understand what was happening. Taking another long sip of tea helped a bit, but not enough; he let his head fall back to the table with a small groan.

"Late night, Potter? Studying I would hope, Merlin knows you need it."

The sarcastic, icy drawl of his acclaimed mortal enemy reached him.

"Make like a ferret and bounce, Malfoy prat." Ron growled into his food.

Draco had his wand drawn in an instant, spell half-cast before being distracted by Harry, whom had either not noticed the exchange in his tired state or simply not cared to go along with the usual routine. His tone was truthfully pleasant when he answered. "Yes. I looked up some of the stuff like the squid and yardstick. Nothing on how those got there, by the way – but I did find out that there's a spell that makes the target's wand create nothing but ducks, even when the target tries to cast a dark spell. Can you imagine Voldemort's face if I had known about that when he showed up third year? I mean, he points his wand and tries to kill me, but instead he accidentally makes a duck?"

"… What the _hell_ Potter?"

"I dunno okay I'm really tired." Harry replied, finally raising his head, yawned, and then blinked and looked around to find his entire House staring at him.

"… Harry?" Neville cautiously tried to catch his attention, looking blindsided.

Harry shrugged. "We were both wondering how the Kraken got there, so I looked it up and found that instead."

"No- no not that..."

"You do realize who you're talking to, don't you?" Ron growled, shooting Draco the evil eye.

Harry blinked, looking back and forth between Draco and his seemingly shocked and expectant house mates.

"… Oh yeah. Wanna know something cool Malfoy? Muggles have this really awesome reaction to certain songs when they're sung. Watch this." He said quietly, grinning, and then took a deep breath. "'CAUSE I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE WHEN YOU WALKED INNNN!" He cried.

At the table just across the Hall, one of the Hufflepuffs stood abruptly. "AND NOW I'M LYING ON THE COLD HARD GROUND!" She played along, and then dramatically fell off the bench onto the floor.

And suddenly the cafeteria was a thunder of near forty students slamming their hands on the table or standing and throwing them in the air, and something like mass screaming nearly blew out everyone's eardrums, making many shocked students cover their ears and flinch.

All in synchronization, they stopped, screamed again, then a bunch of students were spinning around in circles down the isle yelling.

"See?" Harry chirped.

Draco just shook his head in acute disbelief while McGonagall, at the front table, yelled over the din in attempt to quiet them.

Harry found his wrist seized, and looked up in surprise at the Slytherin girl – the same one he remembered from the night at the observatory – just in time for her to bodily yank him forward off the bench and in seconds had him out the doors of the Hall.

"Oi! Let go, you-"

Harry looked left in shock, seeing Draco being dragged along in a similar manner, the Slytherin girl's other hand locked around his wrist.

"Now's our chance!" The girl interrupted him cheerily. "While they're distracted!"

"Where are you taking us!"

The girl's voice dropped to a whisper. "I um- I saw you dancing- in the forest. I could tell you were showing him the outside world – if you're going to show him, you might as well do it seriously. There's this little Muggle town near here – they have a club, I thought maybe you'd like to go with me… they have wi-fi!"

Harry gasped, in for the long haul immediately. "Wi-fi?"

"What's that?" Draco queried.

Harry glanced at him. "Let me put wi-fi into perspective for you; Arthur Weasley is the Ministry's foremost in the field of Muggle Studies. Hermione once used the term wi-fi in front of him. Four hours later, her voice had gone hoarse, and he still didn't understand the concept."

Draco blinked, thinking about that. "… Okay. But then, why am I being dragged on this… field trip?"

"Because you only got half the experience! I said I would show you how to dance and I will, now that there's the option, I'll show you it for real – like she said… wait. Wait who are you anyway?" Harry queried, turning back to the Slytherin girl.

"Tracey Davis. I'm a half-blood of a prominent family; but since my parents lived in the Muggle world when I was born, when my dad died there was a custody battle since I had been registered with the courts as a full citizen and everything. So I only lived with my Wizarding family on weekends – thus, I grew up mostly in the Muggle world." She explained.

"Huh." Draco blinked. "I didn't know we had any Muggle-raised in Slytherin..."

Tracey froze, wincing. "I-I kind of hid it… Please don't tell anyone, Mr. Malfoy Sir. I am also of Wizarding family, born and raised after all. I know its laws; but I also have my heritage from my Mother and I am happy of it." She said firmly. "I am not ashamed; I simply did not want to start trouble unnecessarily. So I hid it."

Draco shrugged. "Then I'll be honest too; I could really care less, do whatever you want. And I suppose I'll keep it secret for you; on the condition you not tell a single soul what you saw."

Tracey nodded, eyes sparkling. "Deal."

The door to the Halls opened, Dean rushing through only to stop short and stare at seeing Harry talking to the two Slytherins. "Ehhh..."

"Dean, go with us! Tracey knows of a Muggle town – and they have free Wi-fi!"

"Oh thank God!" Dean cried, intensely relived and looking as if he was not expecting his own outburst.

"Eh – so you're Muggleborn?" Tracey inquired.

"Yes! Take me with you, I beg of you! Wi-fi, wi-fi!"

The heavy enchanted doors to the hall shut quietly, Luna drifting towards them. "The butterfree told me that you're going on an adventure, and suggested I join. Were are we going?"

Both Slytherin gave her strange looks.

Harry and Dean were used to it. "Yes! We're going to a Muggle town – hurry now, let's go, before anyone else comes along! Tracey, don't worry about those two – they're some of my inner circle of the D.A." Harry informed.

Luna nodded, padding lightly over to the other four.

"Er- right." Tracey accepted, and whipped around to race off down the hall – she still hadn't let go of Harry or Draco's wrists – leading the small group towards the back of the castle. Luckily, almost all the students had gone to breakfast and there were no direct dorm routes along here, so they only passed one student, which happened to be Goldstein, the Hufflepuff Prefect and member of the D.A – he wouldn't say anything.

Down a hall, round a corner, down another curving hall, down a staircase, through a room, and – out a window? … Well that was one way of getting places. Wait, all those times Harry had thought up convoluted plans for getting out of the castle undetected; and he could have just jumped out a window?… that was pretty smart. Any window could be a door; that was the first thing Harry learned that day.

And then they were racing down the hill, too fast, and Luna was starting to laugh, Tracey finally let go of their wrists on order to flail her arms to help retain her balance, which almost made Harry and Draco themselves fall; Harry automatically reached out and grabbed his arm for balance, which ended up helping them both and keeping them upright al the way to the bottom of the hill, where Dean finally tripped and went down so hard at an angle that he slid across the grass for three full yards, Luna laughing even louder, the sound light like wind chimes.

"Uh – oh right. Um, we need our brooms, so…" Tracey realized, glancing at the other four with a blush.

"Accio Firebolt." Harry murmured, the others calling their brooms as well, all five of which came darting out the window. They arrived within seconds with a swish of air as they arrived, stirring their robes.

Two minutes later they were spiraling through the air high above, calling and urging each other faster. The wind whipped their hair back, matching Tracey's speed as she led them just over the treetops towards the Southwest.

Flying really was the most amazing thing; it was freedom and exhilaration, bright wether it was night or day and free of dust or bars caging you in; so unlike that cupboard he had been locked in so long. Harry loved it; using his momentum to twirl upside-down and weave among the other flyers until all of them were just darting around in the correct direction playing a major game of tag.

By the time they landed, wind-ruffled and laughing like idiots, it was late morning already.

"So just when did you become friends with Draco Malfoy anyway?" Dean asked suddenly, and both Harry and Draco stalled, taken aback.

Harry laughed. "Hear that? He thinks we're friends." He teased, dipping lower on his broom then letting himself fall sideways, so that he was right directly in front of the Malfoy, hanging upside down. "Watchya think, are we friends? Wouldn't want to be getting on with the wrong sort after all."

Draco stared for a moment, and then smirked, folding his arms and looked him right directly in the eye. "I think I can judge the wrong sort for myself thanks."

There was a beat of stunned silence on Harry's part… and then both of them busted out into hysterical laughter, so sudden Harry lost his grip and fell the two yards to land with a yelp of shock and a _thump_ on the ground; then continued laughing even harder, Harry turning on his side and curling up to hold his stomach and Draco staggering sideways to lean of one of the forest trees for support.

He hadn't laughed this much in a very long time, Harry reflected.

"Am I missing something?" Tracey turned to the other Gryffindor in audience, confused. "Because I don't believe I get it, and I've never seen Malfoy laugh before."

Dean shrugged in response.

"Well, anyway, the town is just ahead. Welcome to Briteport guys – and don't tell anyone about it! If too many different people are showing up it could be suspicious."

Finally managing to get his breath back, Harry sat up, gasping for air, and struggled to his feet. "Yes ma'am!"

The town was indeed small; he could see the other edge of it when he had been in the air overhead, no more than a few hundred buildings. All of it was set in crazy lines that led to the center, where it turned into square blocks that was obviously the downtown area. Unnatural lights twinkled, seeming harsh as always after so long not seeing them. They stashed the brooms leaning against a tree, casting charms to keep them from being seen and protect them, and set off for the streets.

Tracey led then down the street from the forest edge, heading right into the fray. Dean pulled out his phone that he'd surprisingly had in his pocket, and let out a small cry of victory. "I HAVE SERVICE!"

Instantly Harry swung his bag over his shoulder in front of him, digging down to the bottom where his phone was – it was a hand-me-down from Dudley, but at least it worked. Dean was body clicking away, texting at lightning speed, while Harry impatiently waited for it to flicker to life, grinning when it finally loaded up, and felt Draco hovering curiously behind his shoulder. Harry turned, walking backwards to show him as he tapped the screen, flipping past apps. Draco stared at the interactive screen with his eyes huge, and Harry snickered.

And then Dean's phone rang, which he had evidently been expecting, as he answered immediately. Draco and Luna, however, nearly levitated in shock, drawing their wands defensively and pointing them at the tiny silver object. Dean gave them a strange yet alarmed look at staring down the wands of the two pure bloods.

"Chill guys, it's just my mom." He said, tapping the screen to put it on speaker.

"Mom!" He exclaimed.

"Dean, sweetie! How are you?" A woman's voice exclaimed.

Dean instantly went off into spiel, babbling about this year's events at Hogwarts in regards to the events at breakfasts and the D.A.

"Yeah! Oh, my friends are here too, you're on speaker."

"Hello Mrs. Thomas." Harry greeted calmly.

"Hello." Tracey chirped.

"It's good to meet you! I'm glad he's got some good friends, thank you."

"Of course ma'am." Harry assured.

"Dean, I trust you're keeping up with your homework, keeping your room clean?"

"As for the first one, of course; as for the second, we have little elves that visit in the middle of the night to help keep things tidy, so..."

There was a silence while Dean's mother comprehended. "Are you screwing with me?"

"No ma'am, we really have little elves. Sometimes they'll leave stocks of treats for us to sneak midnight snacks." Harry answered. "And we have a Secret Society dedicated to liberating them that knits them hats."

"Okay really!" Draco suddenly burst out. "How many Secret Societies does Gryffindor have anyway! And how many of them are really secret because... really!"

"We have six." Harry answered immediately. "About half of them are public though, like Hermione's anti-cruelty project. And I know about them because I lead the D.A. remember? It's the Secret Society of all Societies and the only multiple-inter-house cooperative company."

"Oh. Right… wait that was present-tense." Draco realized with dawning horror.

"Whoops." Luna commented lightly.

"… How!"

Harry laughed. "They only found our training room! Just because we can't meet all at once anymore doesn't mean my Army is completely shut down! We just got driven really, really deep underground."

"Sorry mate." Dean comforted lightly. "Regardless we don't exactly do much anymore except have normal study groups, right in the Library."

Draco sighed from the depths of his soul.

"Dean Thomas." Mrs. Thomas' voice on the phone held all the looming intimidation of a mother. "What is all this about you joining a Secret Society?"

"Whoops." Luna said again.

"Nothing, don't worry Mom we don't do much illegal stuff anymore love you bye!" Dean said quickly, and hung up the phone. Luna giggled.

"So what other Secret Societies are there anyway?"

"Well there's that one on the roof of the Gryffindor dorms – Wireless Investigative Secret Society, they take off Monday through Wednesday and Saturday nights, at which time the Astrology and Tarot Matchmaker Secret Society uses it. There's Hermione's little club, that's public, then there's the Weasley's Experimentation Secret Society that's semi-public. Then there's the Trust Fall Secret Society, that one is even deeper than the D.A and from Gryffindor and joined with Hufflepuff..."

"I didn't know about that one. What do they do?" Dean asked curiously.

"You… you really don't want to know… and I don't know if the subject matter even exists within the Wizarding world, most of the members are Muggleborn or Halfblood except… well a certain two or three."

"Which means?"

"Dean… High school students. _Magic._ Deep _deep_ undercover teenage club. _Trust_ Fall. _Concepts_ … and leather."

Dean thought for a moment. "Oh… wait. Wait, _OH_."

"Yeah."

"Jesus Christ."

Harry shrugged. "To each their own."

"Yeah I don't have a problem with it, I'm just really surprised we have people like that in our own House at our, uh, age. Slytherin I can see maybe, but… _Hufflepuff?_ "

Harry nodded serenely.

"What." Draco asked suspiciously. Harry exchanged a glance with Dean, and decided against saying anything – to be respectful of the ladies present, no matter how curious they were as to how hardcore Slytherins really were.

"Never mind. The last Secret Society is the most public one – my fan club. But since they have unauthorized meetings and discussion content, it's still technically a Secret Society."

"That is six… I don't like six. It's even." Luna murmured idly.

"Well, there's also the ones on other Houses, and the D.A. It totals twelve school wide." Harry informed.

"Hm… I don't like twelve either… I like thirteen very much though. It's said to be unlucky but I think that just makes it the most special number. The Thirteenth Secret Society. People would think it's the most mysterious and interesting of them all."

"We should be the Thirteenth!" Tracey exclaimed, grinning. "Wouldn't that be hilarious? The mysterious Thirteenth in reality being a bunch of random people who just have fun defying the inter-house relations unofficial ban? And like, we don't even have any real activities, we just hang out and throw dance parties?"

Dean and Luna laughed. "Well Harry, how about it?" Dean asked, tipping his head to the side.

Harry shrugged. "Sure, why not."

Dean, Luna, and Tracy clapped. "Yay!" The Slytherin girl squealed.

Harry looked at Draco. "Well, how about you? If for nothing but being bored."

Draco thought for a moment, and nodded. "To keep away boredom. Alright, I can get behind that."

"Hmmm… Thirteenth Secret Society. T.S.S!" Tracey hissed cheerfully.

"Ah, we're here!" Dean suddenly cut in, pausing and looking back at the sidewalk behind them. "We almost passed it!"

-:-:-:-

Dean and Tracey chattered away about dance training and music they liked to dance to as they wandered out of the shop, flinching at the searing daylight outside after being in the dim lighting for so long, even though it was heavily overcast outside.

"Let's go to get something to eat." Harry suggested casually. "I'm starved."

Tracey immediately pointed down the street, at a cafe on the corner. "I always go down there."

"I don't have Muggle money with me." Luna informed sadly.

"I've got you guys." Harry assured, smirking as he reached into the mini zip pocket in his bag and pulled out a debit card.

"Are we supposed to know what that is?" Draco questioned dryly.

"Nope. I converted some of my inheritance to Muggle money in case of emergency to spite my Aunt and Uncle." Harry answered, grinning. "This stores it."

The shop bell dinged pleasantly as they answered, but apparently someone had the idea to leave at the same time they arrived; as he was first in the door, Harry slammed right into the guy, reeling backwards and almost taking all four of his friends down with him. They managed to balance him before he fell, and Harry raised his eyes to meet the red eyes of the pale-faced man steadily.

They recognized his kind immediately. Pale, red eyes, they could feel the coldness of him from here. Harry straightened and fixed him with a suspicious look, instantly on guard. "Oh. Hello. What's one of your kind doing around these parts?"

The Coldvenom Vampire stared at them with wide eyes.

Draco waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello?"

The vampire blinked, then scowled, apparently deciding the proper response to almost bowling a bunch of kids over was to blame them for it. "And you are?"

The five remained quiet, unsure how to answer. Finally, Draco took a step forward, shielding the others. "We are of a people who knows about you. This is our territory; you are not allowed to hunt here."

The vampire sniffed the air. "So that is why you do not smell like food."

"Indeed so."

"And you believe you have the authority to dictate to me?"

"Well – no- we didn't mean..." Harry trailed off, a bit taken aback.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Yes. We do – as if there is an issue and you refuse to find hunting grounds elsewhere, we will be duty bound to report this incident. Truly, though, we don't really care much, so just be on your way and there's no reason to make an issue of things."

The stare the vampire gave them in return really raised Harry's hackles, and he warily shifted forward to hover by Draco's shoulder, preparing in case the creature decided to attack.

But then with a stiff nod, the vampire sidestepped them and continued the rest of the way through the doorway, drifting off down the street.

"That was so awkward." Dean groaned.

-:-:-:-


End file.
